


"Loser"

by StrugglingGay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Incomplete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrugglingGay/pseuds/StrugglingGay
Summary: A little drabble in which Lance gets out of a patrol duty early by challenging Keith to a race.This is my piece for the 'Klance forever autumn' special exchange, this is my first fic and I gave it my best shot so read at your own risk. The prompt I got was 'Loser'.[The end is dot points since I finished it at a satisfying point but didn't have time to continue]
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	"Loser"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theislandsong on twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=theislandsong+on+twitter).

The planet was devoid of life, all of Pidges scans had come up empty, the atmosphere too toxic for any actual living- let alone sentient- beings to survive. The plantlife was the only thing that seemed to have adapted to this deadly environment, posing new dangers in itself. 

The paladins were under strict orders not to leave their lions for this reason, warned of the effects the atmosphere would have the moment they stepped into it. Despite the clear readings and many dangers, the group were still sent out in pairs to scout the planet for life. Shiro and Allura were persistent, convinced there was still chance of life, especially since this planet was very similar to Earth. Explaining that before they could move to the next planet, they had to be sure. 

Keith couldn’t judge them for that, he could see where this doubt was coming from. Looking down at the land stretched out below him he couldn’t help but feel his chest ache with the reminder of his home back on Earth, the cracked rock and sandy desert that stretched over the horizon were so similar to the ones on Earth. Though here they were surrounded by rocky pillars made of cracked orange rock that crept upwards towards the deep purple skies, twisting and seeming to intertwine with each other like vines creeping up a wall. 

They had been flying over this desert for what felt like hours, Keith and Lance on their way back now though they still had to cover the jungle like biome beyond before they could reach the castle. Keith had been partnered with Lance for this scouting mission, the two given the desert land and the jungle to search, looking for any signs of life from their position in the air. 

The job was mind numbingly boring usually, but Keith had begun to actually lose his mind as Lances chatter filled his ear. Normally he didn’t mind Lances company, in fact he enjoyed it even if he could be a pain in the ass- he was funny, calling him entertaining would be an understatement. 

But Allura had woken them at god knows when in the morning, seemingly determined to keep them out there until they’d covered every inch of land. Lance definitely wasn’t a morning person, especially not after the exhausting day they’d had before hand. He’d actually been quiet to begin with, too disoriented and tired to make much sound. But now he’d spent the past thirty minutes making up for it, filling the silence with his complaints. As much as Keith secretly loved Lances rambles, his whining had been grating on his nerves for thirty minutes. Keith clenched his jaw. 

“Lance,"

He interrupts Lance mid-complaint, his voice strained with exasperation slight annoyance. Lance had been in the middle of whining about how pointless this was for the hundredth time, by now Keith knew all about his boredom and how this ‘stupid patrol’ had interrupted Lance’s’ ‘designated me day’.

“Are you done?”

“Wow, Keith, you wound me. It’s almost like you don’t want to hear all about my troubles.” Lance’s voice had taken that over dramatic tone, tear filled and hysterical, truly worthy of an Oscar. One that caused Keith to scoff with a mix of amusement and disbelief. Lance’s voice returned to normal a moment after, dropping his performance with a slightly amused tone, “But no, no I am not done- now what was I saying-”

“Can we just focus on the mission, please?”

Keith snaps, his voice lowering with barely concealed frustration as he cuts Lance off right before he can begin his rant once more. A little huff escaping him as he surveys the barren desert before them, flying Red through a hole between twisting rocky pillars. He felt a slight sense of relief, spotting the edge of the desert where the barren land becomes a vibrantly poisonous jungle, it was the last stretch of land before they reached the castle. 

His frustration eased slightly, the thought of how close he was to the cool and comfortable castle was enough to uncurl the tight knot in his chest and the tension in his shoulders. He felt a pang of regret for snapping at Lance, he was grumpy about the circumstances as well. He just had to grit through it, Allura had good reason to send them out here, he was just grateful this painstakingly long patrol would be over soon and the restlessness that had been building up throughout it could be released. He immediately regretted his sympathetic train of thought though, as his concentration was interrupted by Lances dramatic voice once more, Keith almost able to feel the pout accompanying the reply. 

“But Keitthhh I don’t think I can stand another second of this torture, I cant even call it a mission- it’s just cruel Keith, really. I think, I mean this genuinely Keith, I’m dead serious right now- I think I might really die of boredom. Soon the boredom will lead to my body withering away… I can feel it already… I don’t think… I don’t think I’ll make it, we have to… get back to the lion, Keith… I see the light- tell Hunk I love him… don’t let Pidge use my stuff when I’m gone” 

Keith heard Lance sniff dramatically, as if shedding a tear between his overdramatic spluttering. Shaking his head Keith fought back the bemused smile threatening to grow on his face. Lance spluttered and gasped overdramatically into his headset, acting out a dramatic death scene for Keith as the Keith rolled his eyes. 

“Thanks for the performance, Lance. Impressive if not pointless. Allura gave us our orders, we have to survey the land on our way back, so it’ll be a while, save your dramatics for later, yeah? There’s not exactly much I can do about your boredom.”  
Keiths voice deadpan apart from the slight amusement he couldn’t seem to hide, unable to hold back the grudging smile that formed on his face to go with it.

“Well, there is something that could cure my boredom.”  


Keith didn’t like the sound of that. Whatever Lance had planned, he was sure it wasn’t going to be a good idea. Lance circled the Red Lion excitedly before hovering a few feet in front of him, facing Keith. Keith could hear the grin in Lances voice, he could hear the challenge in it as well;  


“Race you back to the castle?”  


There was a smug and competitive confidence to Lance’s voice that Keith didn’t like, he was tempted for a moment to give into the spark that lit inside him, urging him to race beside Lance and give into the challenge. But he was trying to be a little less reckless, to be more responsible. Really, be the opposite of what he was around Lance.  


“We’re on patrol, Lance. Allura would kill us.”  


“We’re on our way back anyway, funkill. Look, we didn’t see anything the first time we checked the jungle, we won’t see anything the second. Besides,” Lance smirked, “we can make this a little more interesting.”  


Keith narrowed his eyes, curiosity getting the better of him. He already knew he was going to give in, the restlessness inside him was back again and the thought of racing beside Lance, wiping that infuriating cocky grin off his face. The feeling of racing beside him, the adrenaline coursing through his veins and leaving him with that breathless feeling, it was too much and the temptation was too strong.  


“Loser has to do something embarrassing, nothing too extreme, just something to raise the stakes a little. Something like, oh I don’t know,”  


He didn’t like the way Lance was seemingly feigning innocence, nor did he like the sly tone that crept into his voice and the amused and breathy laughter he couldn't seem to be able to hold back,  


“The loser has to hold a personal dance performance for the other.”  


“No way.” Keith glared with a scoff of disbelief, his eyes narrowed accusingly. Lance knew Keith hated dancing, he had told him and the other paladins when Lance had been asking for people to test out some new choreography with. Keith sucked at dancing, he couldn’t move elegantly with purpose, instead each move was awkward and clunky, clearly unsure of himself, too self conscious to really have a sense of rhythm. 

Lance on the other hand had apparently gotten really into dancing as of late, more so then he had on Earth according to Hunk. And now he'd been bugging the whole team for weeks to let him show them his new piece – problem was it was always at the worst times, like when they were under attack or in the midst of battle. If Lance lost it’d just be an excuse for him to get to show Keith his new piece, there was literally no downside for him, win or lose.  


“Oh c’mon, Keith, buddy, pal. Please. Look, I’ll throw in something extra, if I lose I’ll also buy you that red lion plushie- the one you wouldn’t stop eyeing at that space market?”  


Damn it. Keith was definitely considering it now, his hesitation told Lance that much. Keith already know that Lance thought he had pretty much convinced him by now, the worst part was that he wasn’t wrong. Of course he had noticed his fixation on that plushie, Lance now had the perfect bargaining chip and was using his weakness against him.  


“Unless of course…. No, never mind.”  


Keith sighed. If there was one thing Lance wasn’t, it was subtle, there was no point beating around the bush.  


“Okay, what is it Lance?”  


“Oh nothing, I was just wondering if maybe the reason why you’re refusing to race me is because you’re, well… chicken” he suggests innocently, a competitively teasing tone in his voice, the challenge clear. He didn’t even give Keith a chance to reply before filling the comm with the sound of horribly executed chicken noises.  
Keith clenching his jaw, determination flaring up inside him as he makes up his mind. Adrenaline and excitement building up inside him, almost ready to burst with anticipation, a smirk making its way onto his face.  


“You know what Lance?”  


He grips the gear stick, a smug and bold confidence spreading through him. He furrows his brows, bracing himself as Lance pauses his horrible rendition of chicken noises. His voice is slightly curious and a little smug, “What?”  


“I really hope you’ve started saving. That red lion wasn’t cheap.”  


Before Lance has a chance to react, Red is shooting forwards, swerving around the tall rocks and moving across the last stretch of desert sand and towards the towering trees of the rainforest like jungle.  


“Hey, no fair!” Lance’s surprised yell is met with Keith's laughter. Without enough time to really pull Red up above the trees, Keith flies straight into the jungle-like biome, swerving around towering trees the size of the city buildings back on Earth. Keith relaxes slightly as he adjusts to the new flying conditions, trees and plants passing by in a blur, Keith careful to avoid the rope like vines that held pink flowers the size of mammoths. Pidge had warned them that her scans had read them as deadly, able to consume anything that would fit if it got too close, with an acidic poison that would melt the flesh from your bones. Keith decided not to risk it, even in his lion. 

Through the vibrant green he catches a glimpse Blue beside him, Lance neck to neck with Keith. He grins,  
“Glad you decided to join me, I was worried you’d gotten lost back there in last place”  


“Yeah? Well sorry but I’m afraid I can’t stay very long, Mullet, I’ve got a first-place spot to claim.”  
Lance overtakes him slightly, and Keith shakes his head with a grin. He clutches the cool metal of the controls tighter, clenching his jaw as he pushed forwards, Red thrumming with what seemed to be the same amount of determination as they moved faster. 

Furrowing his brow with concentration and pushing onwards, catching a glimpse of sky between the trees Keith can’t help but smirk. He narrows his eyes, accelerating he pulls red upwards and towards a tight gap between twisting branches and giant leaves, emerging above the trees’ foliage and speeding forwards through open air.  


“Hey Keith, how does my dust taste? Because you sure are eating a lot of it today.”  


Lance calls out, his voice smug and confident, egging Keith on. Keith steers Red back down into the cover of the trees, concentrating on swerving around trees and branches as his surroundings flash past him in an array of vibrant colours. He smirks, replying with a purposefully casual tone, his heart racing as he speeds through the trees, his entire body buzzing with energy.  
“Well I wouldn’t know, actually. I’m not the one in last place.”  


“Wel- Huh.. Hey wait a minute.. How did you- you just -“  


“Now what were you saying about eating dust?”  


“I- But - How-”  


Keith smirks, “What? Did I leave you speechless, Sharpshooter?”  


Lance splutters and Keith can’t help the laugh that escapes him, grinning as Lance gets a taste of his own medicine, a sense of satisfaction at his amusing response. Keith’s voice is playful, amusement clear as Lance fights to catch up once again.  


“No fair! I swear you’re cheating; you’re just trying to distract me!”  


Keith hears Lance splutter with what he assumes to be outrage, Lance struggling to formulate another response before giving up and resorting to a little huff. Keith can’t help the little laugh that escapes him at Lance’s response, able to picture Lances annoyed pout at Keith gaining the upper hand for once. Amusement and warmth spreading through him as he pictures it clearly. He didn’t mind having the upper hand... though having this advantage didn’t look like it was going to last for much longer. The Blue Lion was approaching fast, Keith pushing the distraction on his mind as he focuses back on staying ahead, trying to distract Lance once more.  


“I’m sorry Lance but you just aren’t going to win this.”  


Keith teased playfully, trying to maintain the air of confidence, something hard with the worrying speed at which the blue lion was gaining on him. But he was sure that they were almost there, his grip tightens, pulling Red above the trees once more. Lance follows in suit, the two speeding towards the castle as it grows bigger and bigger, the anticipation growing with every second, the adrenaline like a rush.  


“Just don’t be surprised when I do, Samurai. You haven’t won just yet, I know my girl will pull through. So, just wondering; when I win- do I get to make song requests for your dance?”  
Keith scoffed, rolling his eyes with an easy grin despite himself. There’s a light kind of laughter in Lances voice, one that Keith can’t help but reciprocate. A light laugh spilling out of him as well as Lance coos to his lion reassuringly.  


“It’s cute that you still think you’ll win.”  


His tone is teasingly smug, though he can’t help the laugh in his voice. The competitive flare inside him now a raging fire as he urges Red to go faster. He couldn’t even say he was lying though, he could picture the competitive expression on Lances face. The spark of excitement as his cheeks flush from the anticipation and pressure,  


“You know what, Lance? I’ll be nice and let you make requests for your dance. You better buy me that Red Lion soon though, you really shouldn’t have raised the stakes when I’m clearly going to beat you.”  


Keith replies, trying to stay concentrated on the castle as it grows tantalisingly closer, he knows Lance could win this. He can’t let him though, he couldn’t handle the embarrassment of trying to dance in front of him. Keith leans forward, grip tight and face now set with stony concentration. He was almost there. He felt his heart constrict almost painfully as he drew closer and closer, he was almost there, he just had to pull through.  


“Oh. I’ve already bought the Red Lion plushie. I bought it ages ago. You wouldn’t take your eyes off it so I pulled some strings, and by that I mean I’m surprisingly good at convincing people, fun fact, you just need to cause a scene and beg loudly- eventually they’ll give in”

Keith could practically see the smug grin on Lances face, hearing it in his voice along with barely concealed laughter. Lance somehow had always been better at staying cool in these situations, Keith was the one who got too into it, maybe that’s why he was so caught off guard.  


“But yeah, I just needed a bargaining chip back there.”  
Keith froze slightly, trying to process this new information, 

“Wait, you bought it… for me?” he asked. His voice had taken a more quiet and soft tone, the momentary surprise wearing off and leaving a warm feeling to begin to blossom in his chest.  


“No I bought it for Hunk- Of course I bought it for you, Mullet. Who else would I have gotten it for?”  


Keith didn’t know what his reaction would have been to this new knowledge and this warm feeling that had blossomed with such strength. He didn’t have a chance to find out, in this moment realising that this distraction had been enough to throw him off guard and allow Lance to pull ahead in the Blue Lion, Keith falling behind. Keith cursed himself, pushing forwards and trying to catch up, accelerating at an alarming rate. But not fast enough to stop Lance from crossing the finish line and entering the castle just before Keith. 

Keith flew Red in right after him, slumping against his chair, his head tilted upwards towards the roof of the lion as he lets out an exasperated groan.  
Of course Lance had distracted him just at the right moment, and he’d done it with the same ease as always. Keith tries to resists the temptation to sulk, the glowing feeling still flickering inside his chest at Lances words. But now he had to brace himself for the embarrassment that will come with dancing in front of Lance. 

Lances whooping and gloating rung clear over the comm, his laughter greeting Keith’s ears as he celebrates the victory, Keith feeling a small smile form despite himself.  
“You distracted me.” Keith accuses as Lance gloats to him over his loss, his laughter greeting him in response. Keith huffing slightly with arms crossed over his chest, a grumpy little pout on his face as he stands to exit the Red Lion. His arms dropping as Lance speaks, Keith unable to help but soften slightly at Lances soft tone, the amused kind of fondness in his voice as he speaks, his voice light with laughter.  


“Don’t worry, Mullet, I was still planning to give you the plushie either way," he chuckles, voice warm now that the competitive banter had ceased. Keith ignores the heat that rushes to his cheeks, exiting the Red Lion. He's greeted by the sight of Lance, standing outside the Red Lion from the spot where he’d been waiting for him.  


Keith shoots Lance an an unimpressed look as Lance grins cheekily, fighting back a smile that threatens to form as he eyes Lance suspiciously for a moment. Lance tilts his head slightly as he looks at him, his expression turning coy. He holds out his hand, doing an almost half bow as he looks up at Keith with mirth dancing in his eyes,  


“Now correct me if I’m wrong. But,”  
He pauses, a fondly amused half smile gracing his features as he looks up at Keith,  


“I think you owe me a dance?”

* * *

· Keith has to dance for Lance, putting on some music he pretty much just bounces up and down and bops awkwardly. He doesn’t know what to do with his limbs. He’s not a great dancer, especially without anyone leading. He’s awkward and self conscious, out of his comfort zone and embarrassed, only doing this grudgingly.  


· Keith has to dance for Lance, putting on some music he pretty much just bounces up and down and bops awkwardly. He doesn’t know what to do with his limbs. He’s not a great dancer, especially without anyone leading. He’s awkward and self conscious, out of his comfort zone and embarrassed, only doing this grudgingly. 

· Lance laughs, and Keith gets defensive. Crossing his arms sulkily with a little huff he plops back down on a beanbag like, nope im done, I told you I cant dance.  


· Lance softens and stands up, putting on some other music he dances over to keith, pulling him up grudgingly despite complaints  


· Lance is amazing at dancing, he’s improved with the hours of practice. When he gets too in his head, homesick or insecure, he either trains or practices dancing. And he gets homesick and insecure a lot  


· Hes been dancing since he was young, his sister Veronica wanted to try ballet but she was nervous and Lance volunteered to go with her right away, he wanted to be just like the ballerinas to. He’s the one who actually stuck to it, she quit pretty soon but he loved it and did it for a few more years.  


· When it was his turn to help in the kitchen during dinners and lunches he’d often end up dancing around the kitchen due to the music that was often playing in there, if not in there it was with his little cousins. He didn’t take it seriously around his family, when he was just having fun.  


· He got super into it on the ship, and now he’s incredible. His body just flows with the music, his movement so purposeful and fluid but so natural, so graceful. When he pulls Keith forwards he’s laughing, rolling his hips jokingly and Keith gets caught up in it all for a moment. Something enchanting about watching Lance dance, how easily and quickly he gets into it  


· And lance is holding keiths hands and guiding him, and keith is dancing too before he even has a chance to realise it. he isn’t the same as lance, that magic doesn’t flow through his body and create static in the air where the music meets. But he’s okay at it, maybe even good with a lot of help. But most of all he’s having fun, and it’s a mix of contempory and more old dancing. From rolling hips and something more sensual that makes butterflies explore in keiths stomach, to his hand in lances and lance leading him in partner dancing. But no matter how bad he is compared to lance he barely notices it, and Lance seems to barely notice it to. Instead his eyes are bright and he’s laughing, and he’s looking at keith as if he’s dancing with someone who holds the stars and moons in their eyes, and who truly has magic coursing through their blood. And keiths laughing too, a little at his clunky gestures and awkward movements, his missteps and a little from the joy that seems to want to burst from his chest in the best way. Wanting to spread it throughout his body and into the world because it’s a spark of happiness that’s hard to contain.  


· And they dance, a little awkwardly but they dance. With fond looks and bright eyes, flushed cheeks and breathy laughs that never seem to end  


· Keith flusters like, screw you lance.  


· Lance laughs like, im sure you want to but it really wouldn’t be fair to all my lady fans


End file.
